


Cured

by destitutePerfectionist



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destitutePerfectionist/pseuds/destitutePerfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when all the Pokemon disappear? What happens when the whole world has hatred towards all Pokemon? What happens when two sworn enemies team up together to save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Pokemon fanfic. So please enjoy and review!

I stood in the quiet, dismal cemetery reflecting on the last eighteen years of my life. I somberly stared at what once was Charmander, my fiery little ball of energy. The service was short, nice, memorable; I was the only one who attended. 

These days it was pretty much just me and Charmander, or now just me alone. I no longer had friends, or family. My parents and friends had been "cured,” or at least that's what the government was calling it. I was one of the few hundred out of billions who knew what really happened. _Cured_. That's what they were calling it. More like brain-washed. That day stood out to me near and clear; shall we call it the day my own personal hell was born, left to burn in my mind? A pit the size of a 20 ton boulder resides in my stomach, day by day; a memory gnawed at my soul, and it was that of how I just watched behind a wall, cowering while my parents were defenselessly deadened. Well not exactly, but that's how it felt. All their values vanished, all their love washed away, all replaced by a hatred for Pokémon. 

That day, it was only just approaching noon when I noticed instead of a bright, cloudless, cerulean, the heavens were a stormy, ashy, haze of purples and reds. I had just come back from Pewter City with my beloved Pokémon, Charmander. We were training to go against the Elite Four on our trek to the most coveted Victory Road. Charmander had been acting strange the entire time, and I had decided to cut the trip short. _Hey, everyone acts a little strange, every now and then_ , I thought. 

However, it never dawned on me until we were about a mile from the Pallet town city hall that maybe, just maybe, Charmander knew something was wrong. My little lizard Pokémon always had a certain premonition sometimes when things happened. For instance, if I was going to win a prize he acted excited prior to the aforementioned prize-giving, or when there was bad news in the future he usually sulked around that day and if a wild Pokémon was somewhere, lurking around us he was literally on his toes. But for some reason, I pushed it away and kept going.  
When we had reached the golden city gates, once embellished with sapphires and rubies, we found it was no longer a beautiful masterpiece, but a smoldering pile of twisted metal. At that moment, all of my fears washed into me, and I had instantly regretted not paying more attention to my Pokémon. The mixture of dread, pain, and fear swarmed around and sickened me as I watched my childhood home crumble to the ground. 

Swarms of people cried and screamed as they ran throughout the town; helicopters, airplanes, but mostly flying Pokémon I had never even seen before shot burn embers at them. As they collapsed, the people cried out in search of help as the reflection of the cruel-looking Pokémon engulfed their eyes. I watched outside of the city, fear stricken to my very core.  
A single person made it out, running past me in my peripheral, but I was too frozen at the peril I was seeing to even ask if he was okay, let alone turn to look at him. A Sonic Boom knocked me off of my feet, and smashed my face into the red dirt. It awoke me from my frozen stupor. After getting back on my feet unsteadily, I realized Charmander had disappeared from my side. Panic registered in my mind along with millions of scenarios of what could have possibly happened to my beloved friend. I frantically scanned the area with my eyes when a red dot appeared in my vision next to two fallen people, seniors. I instantly recognized Charmander with my parents.

My screams broke through the air, and thrashed about trying to run to through gates of Pallet Town. Alas, it had already been sealed with a raging wall of fire. I could not handle this. My knees felt like two lifeless sticks of Jell-O as they quivered and jerked in spasms. The heat was becoming unbearable, and I soon found myself sinking down to the ground as the world turned a deathly black all around me.


	2. Crushed in the Land of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash reaches Cerulean, he realizes things are even worse than back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter!! Here is the next one. Read and Review!:)

As I roamed the land of Kanto, I saw more and more towns were becoming either completely decimated or were plastered with propaganda featuring Jessie, James, and their sinister cat Pokémon, Meowth. 

While passing through Cerulean City I was at first glad it had not been destroyed along with my beloved Pallet Town, but I soon realized it was worse. 

The town was no longer booming with life. What once was a bright, glowing cerulean was now barely periwinkle, the seas were not singing with glee, and Misty’s gym was bored up with plywood; there was no sign that a tomboyish mermaid had ever been there. As with my home, Cerulean City was absolutely warped. 

The city felt lifeless even though I saw people on the street; they all were stiff, almost robotic in a sense. Each one had their own face, their own hairstyle. Everything about each one looked different, but at the same they all were the same. They carried themselves with the same walk, their expressions were stoic. No one would talk to me. Whenever I tried to catch someone’s attention, they all walked away muttering about something oddly vague. _Mission… Pokémon… Win…_

I almost collapsed in the road when I reached my oldest friend in Cerulean. Old Man Watson was hovering over something in the street, cackling with glee. For a second I got scared and approached him apprehensively. That 20 ton boulder came back in my stomach as I grew closer to him. When I reached him he was holding two rods and laughing over a smashed pile of wood. I took a closer look and I caught my breath when I realized it was his best fishing pole. Who was this man? He looked like Watson, sounded like Watson, and was wearing Watson’s clothes, but this was not the old man I knew. 

I tried to get attention by touching his back. He immediately got rigid and stood up straight. I braced myself as he turned around with a menacing smile.   
“Watson! Watson! Remember me Ash, Ash Ketchum?” I shouted even though I knew he could hear me perfectly well. 

A feeling of terror held by body in paralysis as I waited for his answer hoping for a, “Yes Ash, of course I remember.”

Instead I got, “The skies can hear us boy, I’d do my best to watch myself and protect myself from meddling Pokémon.” And he walked away.

Meddling Pokémon? How could he have said that? That was the man that helped me catch my first Magikarp. Certainly he could never be anti-Pokémon. And then I saw it all around me. Never had I realized there were slogans or lines underneath the Team Rocket Posters, but there, right in front of my eyes was a life-size, cardboard cutout of Jessie and James. Underneath it read, “Protect Yourself, The End Could Be Near,” another said, “Never trust a Pokémon…Ever!” I could not believe my eyes. It was terrifying. How did it happen so fast? How did they do this? But the question that was aching my brain was, _Why am I not like this?_


End file.
